Akatsuki Lemon
by Deidarasbabygurl
Summary: This is a lemon I kinda came up with after I had a dream about a threesome with Itachi and Deidara.
1. Fucking in a Cave

This lemon/love story is an idea I got from a dream I had about a threesome with Deidara and Itachi. I'm a perverted little girl to be sitting up all night reading lemons and then go to sleep and dream about one. And it wasn't even with one person. It was TWO! I'm so perverted. And I'm ending it with the girl with Deidara. If you fell wronged in this, I'll create an alternate ending for whoever you want (from the Akatsuki, even Konan) and send it as a message. Just message me on Quizilla about it. My user name is MrGaarasBabygurl. Thanx for reading.

Read the memo, please. Also, this girl is kinda a slut so, beware. You have been forewarned. Message me on Quizilla after you read it so I know if people like it or not. And, also, everything in this one part was my dream. I just drew off of it and made a lemon love story. So, please enjoy :) and then message me about if you liked it or not. If I get enough positive feedback (about three or four) I'll make the second part. So please, I encourage you all to message me on Quizilla about what you liked and didn't like.

Airickah Ashton had been chased by these guys for a while now and was getting tired. She hid in a tree and waited for them to pass. She let out sigh of relief and then noticed, too late though, that the image of the guys chasing her was genjutsu. She was too late to react and was knocked out from behind. She dreamt of how she began being chased in the first place...

Airickah's P.O.V.

I was taking a stroll through this forest, searching for some type of prey to seduce when, just my luck, two men appeared in front of me. I smiled my sexy grin and stared at them with my sensual stare. They just looked at me as I slowly and sexually walked to them. One had blonde hair in a ponytail with along bang and the other had dark brown hair in a ponytail with bangs on the side of his both wore identical black cloaks with red clouds outlined in white. They were from the Akatsuki and I knew what they wanted me for. That didn't mean I couldn't have some fun with them first, though. I chose the brunnette to arose first. I stood next to him and started slowly rubbing his chest. I leaned into his ear and wispered. "Hey there, big guy. You and your pal wanna have a little fun?"  
>He looked at me with sharingan eyes and I smiled. I walked to the blonde haired one and gave him the same treatment. "I know a place we can go where it's very sensual and uh..." moved closer to his ear."Secretive." I moved my hand down while he smiled at me. I grabbed his cock and his smile grew bigger as I felt his cock do the same. Boy do I love turning people on. The blonde guy turned to the raven haired one and spoke, "Hey, Itachi. We could have fun with this one, ya know, un." The one named 'Itachi' looked to the blonde and spoke. "Not that it wouldn't be fun, Deidara, but not if it's needed. Leader wants her as quickly as possible." I let go of the one called 'Deidara' and stood in front of them. The sun was set, casting our shadows to a long length. I wanted a long length right now if you catch my drift. "You guys are a part of the Akatsuki, I know that. I also know why you want me. You probably heard of me from your pal I fucked a couple a days ago. Kakuzu, was it? Anyway, if the Akatsuki wants me, I'll have to think about it. Catch me and I'll let you know." I turned and ran off into the sunset. The two Akatsuki members chasing me all the way.<p>

Normal P.O.V.

Airickah awoke tied by her wrist above her head onto a wall of a cave. She looked up to see Itachi in a corner reading a book and Deidara on the other side of the cave pretending to read a newspaper but instead was watching her out the corner of his eye. She smirked and spoke seductively(sp?), "Ya know, this is only more of a turn-on. I like it especially forced and hard and ruff." The two men looked up at her and then went back to what they were doing. Airickah frowned and sighed. Deidara stood, walked to Itachi, and whispered something to him. Itachi shook his head. "We're not supposed to," he said.  
>"Aw come on, un!"Deidara said. "She wants to and Leader'll never have to know." Itachi shook his head and looked to Airickah. "Are you comin' with us or not?" Airickah smirked and said, "You two have to convince that the Akatsuki is what I want."<br>"But you said if we catch you-"  
>"I know, but I don't know if the Akatsuki is what I want. Show me what you two have to offer." Deidara grinned and Itachi's frown turned upside down (I'm sorry, it's not very 'in the mood' language but I couldn't help it, lol). Itachi stood next to Deidara and spoke while he activated Sharingan. "Who do you want, Airickah?" She smirked and spoke, "Both." Itachi released sharingan and Deidara looked surprised. "I want you both to fuck me." Deidara grinned. "I call first, un. I-"<br>"At the same time," Airickah said, interrupting Deidara. Deidara raised his eyebrows and looked to Itachi whom had a smug look on his face. Airickah smirked and Itachi agreed to her proposal. "Alright. We'll fuck you, but you have to come with us afterwards."  
>"Fine by me. I just wanna fuck whoever, whenever, and any way I can. I aim to please. And I always do." Itachi smirked. "Well then, Deidara goes in your mouth and I'll do everything else." Airickah continued her smirk as she nodded her head. "You're gonna have such a fun time, Deidara." He grinned as he removed his clothing. Itachi walked to Airickah and undid her attachment to the wall and pushed her to the ground. She giggled as he undressed himself and got on his knees in front of her. He got ready to position himself when he stopped, deep in thought."No, I think we should do it the other way first," he finally said. He flipped Airickah over on her knees and Deidara stood in front of her, grinning all the way. He got on his knees and Airickah started by licking his tip. Deidara moaned after a while and so Airickah grabbed his cock and started giving him a hand-job. Deidara moaned louder and Itachi got ready to go in Airickah's butt. He sucked on to fingers and stuck them in her. She gasped and looked behind her at Itachi while stillcontinuing her hand-job to a moaning Deidara. Itachi smirked and began moving his fingers in and out of Airickah at a fast pace. She moaned and turned back to Deidara. He grabbed her head and she knew what he wanted before he even said anything. "Airickah...please..." She smirked and gave Deidara what he asked for. She put her moth around his cock and deep throated him. He moaned and leaned his head back while she sucked him. It was then that Itachi pulled his fingers out and positioned his cock at her ass entrance. He went into her as deep as he could and immediately began pumping her fast and hard. Airickah gasped when Itachi entered her and moaned when he began pumping her. Her face twisted up in pleasure as he pumped her. She had threesomes before, sure, but no one who's gone in her from behind had as big a cock as Itachi did. Airickah quickly recovered and went back to suck Deidara. She could feel him throbbing and he came when she deep throated him. She didn't have time to savor his flavor because the moment she swallowed and Deidara pulled out of her mouth, Itachi pushed her head to the ground so her butt went higher into the air and he could go deeper into her. She screamed in pleasure as he pumped her deeper and harder, hitting her in just the right spot. She screamed his name in pleasure when she came and Itachi smirked, pulling out of her. He flipped her over and let her rest for about five minutes while her breathing calmed before he bent to her womanhood and started licking her clit. She moaned and when he put three fingers in her, she moned his name loudly. Itachi smirked and started pumping her. She moaned and started bucking her hips to meet his thrust. He pulled his fingers out before she came and she grunted in disapproval. He smirked and started pumping her with his cock. She moaned and started meeting his trust to intensify the pleasure. Itachi sped up and went deeper. She screamed and was unable to meet his thrust as he went faster. "Oh..Oh GOD, Itachi..ITACHI!" She came again but Itachi hadn't so he kept pumping her, moaning her name as well. Airickah couldn't close her mouth and was screaming in pleasure while Itachi kept pumping her. Then she came again on top of her previous one and it was big. She screamed louder than she ever had and Itachi soon came with her; moaning her name as he did. He slowed and rode out his orgasm and then pulled out. Itachi layed down and Airickah collapsed next to him. "You joining the Akatsuki or what," Itachi said after Airickah's breathing was normal. "Oh, yeah," she said in agreement. "Most definently. If they can fuck as good as you and taste as good as him, I'd be set." Deidara walked over with a blanket and layed down with them, Airickah in between the both of them. She snuggled up to Itachi and he wrapped his arm around her. Deiadara turned his back to them and soon all three were in a deep slumber.<p> 


	2. New Play Toy

Thank you for reading, and sorry it took so long to get another chapter out. I was on a hiatus for a while. Thanks for those who favorited and/or reviewed and/or alerted. Those who have, I have a special surprise for you. If u reviewed or favorited or alerted or even all three, I'm going to draw u ur very own lemon pic and send it to u via email. Email me ur request (lorie8599 ) and I'll draw it and send it to you as soon as I can. It can be anybody you want, any position, and even more then 2 people. So, go crazy! However, the people who took it another step further and reviewed, I've got something extra for you...Email me ur fave Akatsuki member(s) that you'd love to see with Airickah and those pairings will be my next six chapters! So exciting, hunh? They'll go in order by who emails me first so if you want to read your pairing, message me fast. BTW, u get the picture too. So a pic and pairing in my lemon/story.

: )

Shoutouts:

MusicalxButterfly- I love Itachi most, admittedly. He is so emotional and has this heavy emotional thing about him that I love and just can't get enough of. : )

Ray_Jay_Love- yeah, perverted, I know, but I really did dream this.

Ophy- Yeah, but it was like a one-time thing 'cuz I haven't gotten another dream like that since. But before this dream, I had a threesome dream with Itachi and Madara. Ahhhh-Maaay-Ziiinnng!

. - Yeah, I totally luv them two too. I guess that's why I dreamt about them. Also...I was reading a lot of Deidara lemons the few days before I dreamt it and I am a bit obssessed with Itachi at this point of time...: )

Sexybitch- I'm glad u liked it so much. I hope you enjoy this one just as much.

3washy- Thanx. I try my best. I hope you like this one even better than the last.

Random Guest-Thanks. I try. But I don't think I'll do an Orochimaru one just because at this point in the storyline that this taked place, but I have a couple of Orochimaru lemons coming out soon. And, if you want, I cna make one for you. A request, if you like. You can find the details on my fanfiction or email me.

"Oh, come on, Itachi-kun! It's been the _longest _since I've last had some. 'Tachi-kuuuuuuuun." Airickah puppy dog pouts as she complains and begs Itachi for something she know she's not likely to give her. No matter how much he wanted. Predictably, Itachi says,

"No, we just got done this morning. You'll have to wait till we get back to base. Then, after briefing, you can have as much sex as you please." Airickah pouts, but agrees as she trudges along behind Itachi, Deidara in the rear no doubtibly watching as she sashayed her rear end. Predictably he licks his lips as he watches, his recently calmed boner returning halfway. As he thought about the sex they had that morning, his boner fully came back.

"Aw, Itachi. Just one quick go? She really wants to-"

"We are running late as it is, Deidara. When we get back to base, enjoy. If I'm not stopping for her, I sure as hell won't stop for you."

Deidara frowned as his boner began throbbing, further annoying him. It seemed like an eternity to both Airickah and Deidara, but they arrived at base in less than three hours, twenty minuetes late.

"If you hadnt stoppped for so many damn bathroom breaks, Blondie, we would've been here on time. But no, you had to go in the woods and jackoff," Itachi said as they walked in.

Airickah giggled as she looked around at the entrance. The base seemed empty and deserted as Itachi led them down a multitude of complex corridors and ended up in what looked like a conference room. It was full of people, though she could only guess by the number of eyes in the room.

" Welcome. My name's Pein. Your name is Airickah and your only 22, correct?" Airickah looked into his mysterious eyes and nodded.

"Yes, Pein_-sama." _She kinda liked the sound of calling him master.

"Introduce yourself to our members then, why don't you?"

Airikah nodded her head before turning to the eight men behind her and smile her infamous never fail seductive smile, hoping they could see it through the dark; she was seriously horny at the moment.

"Well, as you've just heard, name's Airikah. I guess I'm gonna be your new sex toy, then. I enjoy just about anything: forced, roleplay, whatever. To put it simply, I've had a lot of experience in this particular thing so I can do just about anything, I guess. Any position. I'm really into group sex, bondage, and spanking. I don't really have anything that I don't do and I'm open to new things so if there's something I've never tried, I'm open to it." She smiled and turned back to Pein.

"Anything special you might need," he asked. She pondered it a bit before speaking.

"Um...I only eat fruit, rice, and beef. No fish, no chicken. And I'm gonna need A LOT of toys, dont'cha think? And outfits for the _pleasure _part of this. I could walk around this place in a T-shirt, but for the roleplay and such, I'm gonna costumes and stuff…" She could tell Pein was nodding his head by the movement of his eyes.

"Done. Hidan here will show you to your room. Hidan..."

A guy with purplish eyes walked over to her and she could hear him exhale as he smirked before he spoke.

"Follow me, then."

His voice was smooth and full of confidence. She smiled and followed him out into the corrider. They went down another bundle of complex hallways before getting to a flight of stairs. They walked down and came to a stop at the first room.

"Here you go, cupcake," he said with a seductive smirk which Airickah returned as she slowly sashayed herself into the room. She was extremely horny and this guy could help her with that little problem. Hidan followed her in as she looked around at the room. It was dimly lit only by the torches on the wall in the hallway, but she could see the furniture in the room. There was a queen-sized bed with covers and three large pillows, a dresser and on the wall opposite of the bed were chains and cuffs attatched to the wall. She smirked at this due to the fact that it made her hornier than she already was, which said something. She turned around to find that Hidan was standing right behind her. He smirked as he looked her hungrily up and down before pulling an also smirking Airickah to him.

"So, cupcake, how's 'bout you show me some of those skills that you re so well known for and that got you here with me, hunh?"

Airickah smirks as she wraps her arms around him and says, "Well, studmuffin, since we're giving each other names, why should I give my 'talents' away so quickly?"

Hidan frowned but it was brief because he quickly smirked afterwards. He pulled her as close as her could as he crashed his mouth onto hers, kissing her. She kissed him back just as ferociously and sexual-based, both moaning from the heat radiating from each other. Airickah took in frequent deep breaths through her nose, but she liked passion this way best. It was at its peak and would combine into an explosive experience and she could tell that Hidan wasn't the type of lover to hold back in bed, which wasn't bad either. Hidan pushed her onto the bed, tearing her clothes off and removing his until she was nude and he was wearing was his pants. He pulled away from the kiss, momentarily, smirking, and just out of breath as her, to say, "And while we're on the subject of names, you will call me '_Daddy'_, got it?"

She nodded as she reached for hs pants but he swatteed her had away, shaking his head 'no'.

"Not yet, cupcake. I want to have some fun with my new toy, first. Don't you wanna play a little?"

He smirks as he grabs some rope and ties her hands to the bed frame. Then he lifts her legs onto his shoulders and began slowly rubbing her clit, surprised by how wet she was already.

"You really want this, hunh, cupcake?"

She moans in pleasure as she nods her head in response to is question, causing Hidan to smirk. He inserted two fingers and began pumping her as she moaned louder and louder, moaning out Hidan's name. Hidan was surprised by how tight she was, given she had a huge track record, but found it a good thing. She moned louder with each pump, the pleasure increasing as well with each pump. She grabbed his hair roughly as he entered another two fingers and started grinding his fingers. She began shaking from the immeasurable pleasure he was giving her and she screamed Hidan's name as shuddered and came on his hand. He was slightly dissappointed in how fast she came but enjoyed licking it up just the same. He looked up and smirked at Airickah as she panted and a couple beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. She smirked back to him, still panting, and said,

"Now...that...you've...had...your fun...please?" Hidan smirked as he shook his head.

"Come on, babycakes. I'm not done playin' yet..."

"Hidan, just-"

" What?" Hidan sat up and stared at her with false malice that was pretty hard to tell if it was or not in Airickah's case. She blushed, but for show, as she corrected herself. "_Daddy, _please finish this properly."

Hidan smirked as he removed his pants and boxers before retuning to hovering over her as he placed her legs over his shoulders.

"I don't know what you mean by that, sweetstuff. Tell me want you want. I'd like to see you beg..." Airickah playfully pouted as she spoke.

"Daddy-no- please-I-" Hidan made the motion to move away and she grabbed his arm and spoke with the same pout but added a whiney voice to the playfullness. "Daddy, _please_-don't go. I-I-I want you to fuck me, Daddy, _please._" Hidan smirked as he held onto her shoulders before unexpectedly slamming into her. She screamed in pleasure as she grabbed onto his shoulders and he continued to pump her rapidly, surprised by how tight she was. Airickah moaned continually and tried grinding with him, but he gained pace and she stopped, letting him work her. She scratched her fingers across Hidan's back as she came the first time, making him moan and chuckle. He continued to pump in and out of her, faster and faster, enjoying the pleasure of her tight walls around his rock hard shaft. Airickah's eyes glazed over and her mouth wouldn't close as her moans soon became screams from him pleasuring her. Airickah screamed his name as they both came soon after. Hidan rode out his orgasm and Airickah gasps and moans as she feels him fill her up. Hidan pulls out of her, gets dressed, and before leaving, he stands at ther door and says, "I guess Kakuzu was right. You are a really good fuck, hunh?" He exited as Airickah nodded before drifting off to sleep.

Airickah was awoken by Itachi about an hour later by Itachi. "Up," he said. "Pein-sama requested your presence." Airickah turned over and looked up wearily at Itachi. Remambering everythingnthat happened, she smirked and sat up. "Okay. Whatcha still standin' there for, then? Unless you wanted somthing from me..?"

"No...I just wanted to make sure you got up." Itachi turned to walk away but she quickly stood up and grabbed his arm. She massaged his shoulders and worked his Akatsuki cloak off of him witout him noticing until she began whispering in his ear, best she could due to hi height. "Aw, 'Tachi-baby. I think you and I both know you wanted something else...a little something from me, perhaps?"

Airickah caressed Itachi's shoulder as she slowly and sensually walked around Itachi so that she'd be facing him. She ran her hands over his chisled (sp?) pecs and worked down to his abdomen. He watched her as she went lower and lower and his breath hitched as she slowly lowered his pants and place his hardened lenght in her mouth. She teased him by sucking on his head slowly and pulling of so the cold air hit his saliva-covered tip. It was paining him as she slowly took the rest of him in her mouth. "If you're gonna do this, at least finish quickly, girl." Airickah smirked and continued to tease Itachi. He soon grabbed her head and shoved his aroused dick down her throat, fucking her mouth. She moaned to both pleasure her more and because it turned her on. Itachi groaned loudly as he came, spilling some of his seed on her lips as he quickly pulled himself out. He was completely dressed again before Airickah was able to stand and clean her lips of his delicious tasting cum. She smirked at his back as he left without a word up the stairs. She followed him to Pein's room and became more aroused by the darkness that surronded her as the door was closed behind her...

I know that was a weird cliffhanger and that it took for, like, ever, but pleez forgive me. I'm working on everything. Make sure to take my poll, pleez, on Fanfiction and message me on your opinion of this topic. And the person who requested a Deidara lemon from me from, like, a year or two ago, email me so I can post it for you because I finished it. I forgot and I couldn't find you or go on Fanfiction. Also, peeps, I need my shoutouters to message me asap viz email to claim their prize. Thanx much my fans and fellow Akatsuki obssessors/luvers. : )


End file.
